


As it Should Be

by latenightlionheart



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Wade should probably at least attempt to sleep, but...





	

Wade's tired, so tired but he doesn't want to go to bed yet. He really should just sleep, - or at least _attempt_ to - there's nothing he actually needs to do, they'll let themselves in, probably go straight to bed anyway. They're more than likely both exhausted and it's so, so late already.

But Wade ignores all that, sits there still in the dark of the bedroom, until he hears hushed voices, keys in the door. Backpacks and duffle bags dropped and careful padding across the house, followed by a thump and soft cursing. 

"Whoa--oh shoot!"

"Shhh!"

"When'd that lamp get there?!"

"Heath! Shhh!"

Wade appears in the doorway of the living room, turning a light on and rubbing his eyes at the brightness. "Hey."

Justin makes a face at Heath. "I told you to be quiet..."

"I tried! But..." Heath protests, but he's sorry, mostly.

Wade tightens his robe and plops down on the couch. "It's fine, I wasn't asleep."

Heath smiles, tosses his shoe off to land next to Justin's by the door. "Ya waiting up for us?"

Wade cringes slightly, mostly because Heath's other shoe's just hit the wall with a hard bounce. "Maybe I was...Was your flight okay?"

Justin flips the dimmer switch before sitting down next to Wade. "Oh yeah, taking the red eye is always the best!"

Heath rolls his eyes and nods knowingly before he sinks down into the sofa at Wade's other side. He gestures towards the remote and Wade hands it over, automatic.

"Just keep the volume down, yeah?"

"Of course..."

Justin's already slumping against Wade, the couch blanket thrown over his lap. It only takes a few minutes for Heath to cease flipping channels and settle on something before he's yawning, leaning against Wade's other shoulder.

Wade closes his eyes. They should probably all go to bed, but it's so quiet now, just the tv droning and Justin's breath turning heavier as he drifts away towards sleep. Heath, on the other hand, he's already snorted himself back awake twice, so Wade strokes his hair until his snore is even, softer, about as peaceful as he gets while sleeping, really.

Wade doesn't want to move now. Hell, he'll even put up with whatever junk Heath's left on the tv, just so not to risk waking him again. Wade might not sleep but with these two at his side he feels at rest, calm and warm and like everything is right in the world. Like everything is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff, pointless fluff...


End file.
